Amongst the Horrors
by SlowAnonymous
Summary: What would it be like as a mad scientist? How would he situate upon his current dilemma that he perceives may happen? Here is where most villains even evil, will not display to others while holding his dignity and name.  Insight in honorably-evil


**Disclaimer: All affiliated and trademarked copyrights reserves infringements, as well as legal licenses from SEGA®, official companies, products and polices. Are not used for commercial or unofficial tributes and gains in any manner. Anything in relation towards the trademarked copyrights reserves infringements are accorded to SEGA® in their rightful legal and official license ownership**.** Robotnik 'Eggman' and all else being used in unauthorized or not permitted use of legal distribution and disclaimer, are reserved by the legal and official authorities of SEGA®'s copyright policy without contact. Should distribution of illegal conduct and action are contacted by authority, I will legally disband, shut down and follow accord to the letter of official conduct and service of legal licensing by SEGA®'s trademarked copyrights reserves infringements in official companies and policies. The story written below here, have no conduct in accord to the official products of SEGA®'s trademarked copyrights reserves infringements or all else.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A difficult task and a difficult option, as nary any action done before it was committed. The task? To live the life of the ambition and endure the horrors spawned mindlessly in many ways. So it is in the life of the mad scientist himself. Scrolling through his past reports, noting the facts of his invention though a genius, he ponders as to why did he make robots. Each glaring at him with cold-lifeless eyes with a means to be as lively animated like a sentient being. Although he imbued many personalities into them, they never seem to be as what he hoped them to be, a sentient no matter the exterior or interior possessed. It was what he had been doing, even the most sinister task such as using living animals fused into his robots. Not even his arch-nemesis or his companions, truly knows of his ambitious scientific horrors despite being conceived on his made-up goals.<p>

He shifted from his seat and shut off a monitor. Looking to his own robotic workers, otherwise he would rather consider minions. They were animated as much as they can from, being lazy, doing their work as they back-talk about him, playing with cards as they were observed by a camera and more. Despite of that and although he didn't mind their personality attributes, he was horrified. He recalls in one of his construct, one that copies the ability of his nemesis and match against him. However, it has failed miserably and in his rage and grief, he sends its remains and pieces to a pile of scraps for reuse. That was not the end of his creation, upon his newer inventions and continuous tries of ambitions. He heeds little of that one particular creation as it rebelled and repaired itself. Though it was not against him, it was programmed to destroy his nemesis.

That was what made him horrified, he remained hidden of his emotions. Acting insane and enjoying destruction to avoid his own robots from rebelling against him. Even that failed as his old creation silently plotted him to gain power for itself. It evolved and were it not for his nemesis and his companion's arrival and victory, he would not survive the aftermath of his own creation's overwritten program. He shuddered when any of his inventions could simply ploy him to mislead attempts of power to rebel against him. That was not his first fall however, as his second creation were fused with living beings as small as they are, into his prototype machines.

It worked tremendously and nearly waned his resources. Again it was unpredicted for him as one of his own again, rebelled and disbanded in search of something he wasn't sure of. Fearing the worse of its capabilities, he sent the same kinds to destroy the 'traitor'. At that time, he had used a water-like creature, considered very powerful and sets the world in periled-chaos. Two failures in one moment, the creature he had so believed to control, broke free of control and flooded the city as well as his own base. While the 'traitor' joined with his nemesis in disrupting his plans at the cost of its sacrifice. Although he found it petty, he'd rather not leave such a useful resource left around and took its remains for a better use during its own discovery. He stood off his seat and walk away from his minions to his private quarters. Along the way, his two recent creations, approach to him.

"All maintenance schedule, has been reprimanded as per your orders sir." a round and red-coloured robot with his butler-like personality, said to him.

"Excellent, now leave me be." their creator returned with a wide grin on his face and walked onwards.

"What's with him? On a diet routine?" A cranky cubed and yellow-coloured robot quizzed aloud of his creator.

"Who knows, he could be eating for his missed dinner time." snickered the red robot with a hand to his chin.

"Bleergh! We should change his meal category, the clothes don't even fit on him!" the yellow robot said aloud without a worry.

By now he was already at his quarters and paid no attention of his two inventions talking about him. He walk to his desk and search for a particular design built long ago after his prototypes. It was an individual robot, constructed with several weapons attached for it. He built only one and combined it with the 'traitor's data as well. After having constructed it, he fields it for several tests. To him, it showed no overwhelming results or better performance, only a robot with several weapons and the 'traitor's data in it. With no desire to use it, he stows it with an order to protect and contain another vessel he had acquired.

Despite the orders he had given, it refused upon a white-furred bat stopping it and his vessel from fighting. It sought to show him to be the ultimate and best robot amongst his own inventions. While he admires its reprogrammed function, it has been a thorn to him as his continuous recent machines and ultimately gets decimated by it. Once more he did not predict the turn of his own creation against him.

He sighed in defeat, and sat down by a stool nearby. How and what could he have missed? That even his grandfather could create the Ultimate Lifeform successfully of its own will and yet it heeds his commands. It made him envy and furious, scrambling in his thoughts for any possible means his grandfather possess to do so. More so driving him mad and insane as his mind clouds him of being betrayed or used by any of his own inventions. Each day and a tick of a second, any of his robots could simply listen and act upon his orders as they quietly and sneakily gather what they need in secrecy. Hence he continuously attacked cities and allows his nemesis to destroy his own creation, dwindling down the numbers and providing a challenge for him.

He folds his hands and place them under his chin, looking to nowhere as he still yet to find the answer of himself. What was it that he had made robots till this day until he becomes horrified of them now? Could it be that he was the tool from the start of the first traitor? Or was it his lack of power for himself to show and frighten them? At any case, he delved deeply in thought, wondering if he should have just stick to constructing more robots and built a super-powered controlled weapon for himself or, become insane and mad entirely rather than constantly sunk into depravity of his own minds horror.

What has come to life of his own ambition and tools, have now become a field of horrors and spawns of madness in his mind. He trembles to his disarray as he directs a question to himself. Nevertheless, he is here now, and his options are meagre to limited. Should the day come when he is betrayed, he will fight against his living horrors. If he could not, then at the least he shall show his nemesis, the truly mad and evil doctor before losing to his own robots. Never will he accept the downfall in humility, not even if he is a villain throughout the world.

"HoHoHo! I'am Dr. Eggman! The greatest scientist none can rival!"


End file.
